More things to say
by HopefulRomanticOne
Summary: What happend before Sherry and Jake departed and took off on they're seprate ways after theyre mission? Take a look in Sherry's mind when she have to take her flight back to the United states. Can she say the things she wanted to say? Or was there more things to say? **OneShot** * Sherry's point of view* {Sorry english isn't my first language}


**More Things To Say – Resident Evil 6 – Jake & Sherry**

**Rated K**

_**Introduction Time! OvO**_

_**Hey everyone , so here I am with you.. you reading my first fic EVER, Thank you so much ! I'm very excited to be writing this story for you guys. It's been on my mind for weeks, and I really had trouble working it out whether I should write this story or not, because well , English isn't my first language so I have to apologize if the spelling or grammar is totally bad,but please bear with me I am taking English classes AND I am going to write it as good as possible so you could understand it too. u ALSO if there's any mistake I could fix ,please feel free to send me a PM or a story is based on a song , called 'More things to say " by Boyce Avenue  
**_

_**So…Shall we begin? ;D**_

_**ENJOY!~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything , all rights go the original owners!  
**_

* * *

**Sherry's POV**

So here I was , with Jake at the airport , waiting for my flight to the US to arrive. He said he would see me off and I was glad he did, he was just only my partner for this mission but he was also a good friend , from what we've been through? All those shitty times , being attacked by the J'avo's ? Being held captive for 6 months in a facility in China ,The giant and horrific Ustanak ? That Jake likes to call him his ex. I giggled at the thought of it.

" Watcha laughing at supergirl? " he said with a smirk and stared at me with his stern blue eyes.

I started to smile and looked over to him

" Well this is really cliché that I say this when I'm about to leave but I thought of what we've been through these past 6 months and it's crazy that we survived you know , it's acutally a real shocker. This was my first mission and I think I did well, I mean we did well."

Jake laughed a bit and took a seat next to me to wrap his left arm around my shoulders.

" I told you would save the world"

I shook my head and smiled at him

" Well actually we did Jake, we saved the you, there wouldn't be a cure for the C- virus and well I couldn't beat that Ustanak alone. I would be good as dead right now if it weren't for you to have my back"

Jake pulled his arm away and smirked at me. He looked like he was thinking and scoffed amusingly.

" Yeah , now that I think about , I'm acutally really awesome. "

I pushed him on his arm playfully and laughed

" You ruining it jake!"

He shrugged and laughed along

" Whatever supergirl"

I stared at him , I began to smile , I just realized how much he changed these past few months , during the last moments of our mission , he didn't mention the money at all , like it didn't care anymore. But I think he deserved it.

" Jake?.."

I started to remember the moment when he had that tense fight when Chris confronted him about Wesker, I just had to ask him about it.

He looked up from the ground to me. Listening careful what I was going to say.

" Yeah? "

He replied ,I started to play with my hands nervously and looked around for a bit , and then back to Jake.

" Well, wouldn't you like to know..more , about your father I mean Chris coul-"

Jake cut me off by placing his index finger on my mouth. He shook his head.

" I want to , but I don't think I'm ready for the truth..yet. Maybe someday."

He gave me a small smile which I returned with a look of sympathy , I know how he must feel , I sort of do, I knew my parents ,how they looked like but we never spent time with each other so , It was like I never knew them , I mean what they really were like , what they're favorite colour was? They're favorite books perhaps or or they're personalities, we did'nt spent any time much with each other before the outbreak of Racoon City started. All I knew that they loved me very much. I sort of understand his feelings.

My thoughts were shaken off when jake patted my shoulder

" Don't have that look on your face Sherry , I'm not bother by it , why should you?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back and nodded

" Your right I'm sorry but I-I was just thinking were ..actually ..very , smilliar. That's all "

" Ho-"

Jake wanted to say something but was cut off by the intercom of the airport

" _Plane to the United States arrives about 10 minutes" _

" I guess this is it "

I said standing up and grabbed my bag.

I looked up to Jake if I could see any emotion , but saw none on his handsome face as always, the only thing that hasn't changed. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too , I wished that Jake could come with me to the United States , and become an agent instead of being a mercernary. But I know that wasn't the case , Jake has been a mercernary for a long time he just couldn't let it go for me. I respected that. But still deep down inside of me I wished he would just stop being a mercernary and came with me instead. I proposed it to him though , but he refused and said that he rather stayed here for the better. He didn't like to be orderd around and find it the best choice to live freely on his own.

" Your going to miss me Jake? "

I said jokingly but he didn't laugh or smirk or scoff no stupid remarks **nothing**.

" Yeah I'm gonna miss you , you have a save flight supergirl"

There was hint of sadness placed on his face screaming 'don't leave', instead of the cold expression he had just a minute ago. This was a first. I really wasn't a sentimental girl or anything , AND I esspecially don't cry that often but his expression , his tone , those words , it almost brought me to tears.

I dropped my bag and hugged him tightly , almost wanting myself to never let go of him.

" I will miss you too Jake!"

I forced myself to pull away from him , I looked up to him and I smiled softly. I didn't really care that he didn't hug me back. For the moment it was just for my own statisfaction.

It looked like jake wanted to say something but there weren't any words coming from his mouth.

Suddenly I had an idea , I didn't want to cut all ties with him , I still want to hold on to him. So I pulled out my phone.

"Jake , give me your number"?

Jake had a confused look on his face , He probaly didn't expect that. He started to search for his phone in his pocket. He finally found it and pulled it out.

"Okay?."

He said. Jake started to look through his phone to search for his number. Soon enough he found his number and gave it to me. I dialed his number and saved it in my contact list. Also doing the same with my number , putting it in Jake's contact list.

"Alright , you call or message me anytime you want , even though we were partners , but we are also friends , I don't want to lose that"

I said to jake sincerly , I really ment that , we've been through so much. I can't just all forget about it , or Jake.

"Hmh smart Supergirl , I'm gonna text you all day and night"

He said jokingly making me laugh. I rolled my eyes on that and groaned.

"Oh god no "

I whined . We laughed ,but got interupted again.

" _Plane to the United States arrives about 5 minutes" _

My eyes grew big at the announcement and began to grab my bag as fast I could. I couldn't miss my plane!

"Sorry Jake , but I got to go now. Take care of yourself okay , and try not to get yourself into trouble"

I patted his shoulder and gave him my last smile. He smirked and laughed softly.

"I''ll Try not to Supergirl but can't promise you anything. You too, Take care of yourself."

He smiled at me as I shook my head and started to run off to take my plane. I briefly looked behind me, curious if Jake was still standing there. He was , he saw me looking at him and gave me a small wave. I waved back at him and continued to run to take my plane.

Once I got into the plane , I took my seat and sat down comfortably. I was going to leave for real , and to leave this adventure I've been through behind. Life goes on and that just how it was. But I knew the mercenary , that I met that has changed for the better. That I was going to miss him so much. I didn't realize it until now , when I stepped into this plane. I now know the very reason why I didn't want to leave and why I was thinking that he would stop being a mercenary and instead become an agent for the US. It was because I loved him. I love Jake Muller. I don't know when or how it happend, I think it was the moment when he said that I saved were alike , he made me feel tingly inside, with his smile and his stare. He made my heart skip a beat when he calls my name and how he tried to protect me. I know it's child-ish to think like that for a grown woman of 27 years old. But I can't deny how I feel and how I could describe it as anything else. I'ts a foreign feeling for me. I just wished I atleast told him , that I loved him. But I have no clue when were going to meet and I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before I see him again. I regret it , not having said that I loved him , I still had so many things to say to him. But if fate wants us to meet again. I will surely say these three words to him.

_'I love you, Jake.'_

after my last thoughts the plane took off into the air heading back to the United States. I decided to write my report for the DSO about Jake by pulling out my laptop out of my bag. I took a deep breath before I started on my report.

* * *

_You lost her  
And now you wish you could  
Take back what you did wrong  
You lost him  
How could he breathe  
Wuth the pressure that you put on?  
How come being proud always feels so wrong  
When you hurt the one you love?  
But still you find a way to wonder why_

Behind those walls that won't come down  
I'm sure you had more things to say  
You're upside down and inside out  
'Cause I'm sure you had more things to say

When time passes by  
You'll start to see how one word  
Could've changed it all  
There's so much more than "I"  
When 5 letters were enough  
To prevent this fall  
How come saying "sorry" comes so easily  
When you've had some time to grieve  
But still you find a way to wonder why

Behind those walls that won't come down  
I'm sure you had more things to say  
You're upside down and inside out  
'Cause I'm sure you had more things to say  
But there's always someone else you blame  
Oh just look where it's got you now  
You tell yourself that it's okay  
But I'm sure you had more things to say

**_More things to say - Boyce Avenue_**

**The end~**

**SOOOOOO! what do you think of my one-shot? IS IT OKAY? I hope you liked it. **

**It's my version of what took place before Sherry got into the plane and before jake took off on his hummer.**

**If you like it ,please tell me what you think by reviewing this story. If I have enough reviews ( like 2 / 3)**

**I'll be sure to start another Jake/Sherry fanfic and this time it isn't a oneshot but actually a story with like (15/20)**

**chapters. ^u^ Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**~ HopefulRomanticOne.~**


End file.
